2019 TF Writing Prompts
by SpawnOfTheChaosBringer
Summary: Stories based off some prompts that I found or created. :)
1. Chapter One: Hey You

Hot Rod walked down the street, quietly watching out for anything that could be dangerous. But he didn't expect to be jumped and pinned to the wall by someone with a familiar face.

"Really?" Hot Rod asked, an optic ridge raised. Drift grinned, helm tilted to the side.

"Please, you've done it to me multiple times before the Allspark had been launched." Hot Rod smirked.

"True."

They stayed silent, enjoying their silent companionship and the solitude. Hot Rod nuzzled Drift's helm, affection in E.M field and optics.

"So, how long do you think it'll be till they realize we're missing?" Hot Rod asked, curious to know what Drift thought. Drift pouted at him before answering, "They're probably already looking for us or betting that we decided to kill each other."

"Reeeeeeeally?" Hot Rod said. Drift shrugged.

"The latter is Crosshair's bet anyways." Hot Rod frowned. "He hasn't been causing you trouble?" Hot Rod questioned, worried about what could have been said. Drift stared at him before smiling softly.

"After what you did to the last mech, I would be very surprised if Crosshair tried." Drift snorted, "But then again, Crosshair doesn't really have a sense of self-preservation, a little bit like a certain mech **I know**." Hot Rod smirked.

"You know you love it!"

"True. And you better take that to your grave."

"I will, I will! Jeez."

The mechs pushed themselves off the crumbling wall, walking to a distant part of the city, catching up on what they missed on the other's life.

* * *

**Notes: Bayverse Hot Rod and Drift know each other**


	2. Chapter Two: Who You Were

_Your laugh made the world brighter_

_Your glittering optics had me ensnared_

_Your smile made my spark flip_

_I see no sign of who you were_

_I see no sign if you are there_

_I hold back the storm_

_Knowing I will break_

_My walls will crack_

_My spark will break_

_Is my love, Orion Pax, there?_

_Or is he dead?_

_Is he still with me?_

_Or is he dead,_

_replaced with another mech?_

_Replaced with the enemy leader?_

_Do you remember, remember our first_

_night?_

_Our first night as one?_

_You might not, you may still_

_remember our shared kiss_

_If you did, none of this would_

_have happened_

_Did you really love me?_

_If you did,_

_you wouldn't have betrayed me_

* * *

**Notes: ****Megatron reminiscences about the mech Optimus once was**

**I have no idea what happened. I always like to write sad stuff for some reason. When I showed this to my girlfriend, she got so mad at me. She ships the hell out of these two. When I showed her the first two paragraphs, she retaliated by writing her own paragraphs.**

**My girlfriend killed me with it...**


	3. Chapter Three: Long Due

**Memories**

~Telepathy~

Thoughts

* * *

Blaster stared at the mech across the street, wondering if he should talk to him. Something nudged his legs and he looked down to see Steeljaw.

"You need to talk to him." Steeljaw murmured, "If you don't, you might not ever get the chance again. Blaster stared at him before sighing.

Steeljaw was right, he needed to talk to him.

Blaster took a deep intake before crossing the street, a determined look in his optics. The mech was blue, a visor and mask covering his face. Beside him was a panther-like cassette. The cassette caught his scent and let out a warning hiss.

The mech turned to see what was bothering the cassette when he saw him. Blaster. The slagging mech was coming towards them. He signaled Ravage to follow him and he walked down the street, ignoring the glares he received from Autobots and Non-Aligned's. He walked through the streets, knowing Blaster was still following him. He suddenly turned into an alley and faced the mech. Blaster stood at the entrance, staring at him.

"So. Long time no see, Soundwave." spoke Blaster. He didn't say anything, instead entering his mind.

~Well, I was off the planet and when I came back to Earth, I was incapacitated. I didn't have time to think about fighting with you.~ Soundwave's words were whispered in Blaster's mind. Suddenly, he was shoved out, a wall surrounding Blaster's mind.

"Why are you not speaking with your voice?" Blaster asked, confused.

"Of course you don't know." A voice hissed. He looked up to see Ravage, the panther glaring at him. Blaster frowned, a little annoyed that Ravage expected him to know what happened.

"Ravage, stop acting pissy. It ain't helping anyone." Steeljaw growled as he climbed up the building, sitting next to the panther, "We were out in space and when we came to Earth, we were hiding from the humans." Ravage glared at the lion, seemingly ready to smack his paw on his helm.

~Enough Ravage. We don't want a fight.~ Soundwave said softly in their minds. Ravage growled, but then he sat down, calmly watching.

Blaster turned his attention back to the silent Decepticon, asking, "So why aren't you using your voice, Soundwave?" Instead of answering, he felt him in his mind, trying to show him something. Warily, he lowered his mental defenses, allowing Soundwave into his mind.

It was familiar, it reminded him of when Soundwave used to connect their minds, nothing being hidden. They had relied on each other, trusting each other with their deepest secrets. It had just been the two of them with their companions. They had cared about each other in ways no one else had before. But then the war came and everything changed. Now it was only one way, leaving him vulnerable. He couldn't tell what Soundwave was thinking.

But he allowed Soundwave to carefully pull away the last of his defenses and he saw it was a memory he was trying to show him.

* * *

**I stood beside Megatron, holding my concussion blaster to Ultra Magnus' helm, making sure he didn't make a move. In the distance, I saw a red and blue mech heading our direction, knowing immediately it was Optimus Prime.**

**"Megatron." Optimus said slowly, marching up to us, "I see you haven't changed." A look appeared on Megatron's face and I watched the two of them, in case I needed to take either Autobots out.**

**"Put your arms down, Prime, you look like an oaf. I am impervious to whatever weapons you could possess. You are no threat to me. And Soundwave will kill Ultra Magnus if any of your Autobots attempt an ambush." Megatron snarled, "Do you see the city behind me, Prime?" The Autobot was clearly confused by what Megatron was asking.**

**"Of course. Is that what you're here for? To destroy it in front of me?" asked Optimus, trying to figure out what game Megatron was playing. He's an idiot.**

**"Don't be an idiot, Prime. You'd only attempt to stop me and I'd probably accidentally kill you. And I can't have you dead yet." Megatron dismissed, "The city. There are forty-six humans armed with weapons that can kill you almost as easily as I could. Weapons that were a part of my old body." I watched their interaction, ready to leap into action if needed, monitoring the signal that was controlling the humans.**

**"There are hundreds of such weapons all over this planet. You will never be able to find them all. You will never know where they are. But they are in the hands of these creatures that you are so desperate to protect. These "innocent" creatures that you are obsessed with. They will be your undoing." And he's right. These creatures constantly fight each other, they are incapable of being trusted by us.**

**"You know nothing of these people, Megatron." Oh he knows that they are a primitive race, Optimus and that they will lead to your downfall, "A few weapons in the hands of renegades means nothing. There is so much we can learn from this planet."**

**Megatron laughed, "HA HA! Prime! You really are so predictable. I've missed you. The only thing you to learn here, Prime, is how you have brought ruin to yourself, and your Autobots." Optimus will never learn.**

**"Is this how it always has to be, Megatron? We meet, you make empty pronouncements and threats, then we start punching each other? Has our situation still not evolved beyond this?"**

**"Oh, absolutely I have, Prime. Like I said, I'm not here to kill you." Optimus frowns, trying to figure what he was going to say. I watch him closely for his reaction, knowing it will be personal for the Prime, "I've dumped your Autobots, wounded and incapacitated, inside that city. Fifteen minutes ago." Optimus went rigid with shock, his optics widening with horror. "Of course, if you're so committed to "learning" from these humans, I'm sure you'll sit back and attend to this lesson. Or you can send your soldiers in on a rescue mission and make war on them." The Prime's E.M field was boiling with fear, shock, and horror. He wanted to save them from what the humans could do to them, but it would mean potentially putting the humans in danger.**

**"Of course, if you attack non-military personnel in their own cities… You will never be welcome here." Optimus then got over his shock and called his "ally".**

**"Spike, Campolongo, you need to in there and find them." Optimus spoke worriedly.**

**"Good. Send your pets off to tame their wild brothers." Megatron taunted. Behind them in the distance, Prowl sent the two humans and Jazz to go into the city.**

**"You're right, Megatron. I won't pretend that I trust every human. But I trust Spike." Oh, how wrong that will turn out for you.**

**"I can feel their pulses quickening now. Their vile, damp hands tightening around the handles… Your men won't make it. It will be so satisfying seeing you done in by these creatures you've tried so hard to protect." Megatron chuckled, a hint of insanity heard in it.**

**"Of course. You wouldn't leave this kind of sabotage up to chance. You're in communication with these weapons, I have no doubt you're using them to confuse their owners and spread your malevolence." Optimus cried, holding his ion blaster up, pointing it forwards.**

**"Oh, don't embarrass yourself, Prime. You think you can somehow distract me by firing on me? You can't possibly harm me." mocked Megatron. I was confused, wondering how Optimus thought he was going to win this.**

**"I know." Optimus simply says.**

**And he fires it at me.**

**I had no time to dodge, the blast hitting me instantly. It tore my head to shreds, ripping pieces off. It was excruciating, all I could feel was PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, MAKE IT STOP. **

**I felt someone picked me, snarling threats towards the Prime.**

**Suddenly, I sank into the abyss.**

**I woke up to see a yellow optic staring down at me, the optic cold and emotionless. I shot upwards, trying to grasp what was going on. I saw the mech was Shockwave.**

**The blasted mech.**

**I opened my mouth to snarl at him, but nothing came out. I froze, servo flying to my throat. I tried to speak again, but nothing would come out.**

**What happened to me?!**

**Shockwave, the slagging mech, immediately knew what I was trying to ask.**

**"You were wounded severely, Soundwave. You barely survived. Unfortunately, I was unable to repair you vocalizer."**

My voice is gone?

* * *

The memory was slowly pulled away, and Blaster returned to reality. He stared at Soundwave, unable to believe it.

"You can't talk?" He asked softly, looking his rival straight in his optics. Soundwave turned away, and despite his visor and mask, Blaster could tell he was upset, could tell he was **BURNING **with anger.

~Yes. Your precious leader did this to me~ Blaster flinched, so tempted to look away, to walk away. But he couldn't. Because deep down, even after all the things Soundwave has done, he still wants to be there. Still wants to there in his life.

"I'm sorry Prime did this to you, Soundwave." Blaster whispered, "Please, if there is anything I can do, tell me." Soundwave looked at him confused, then hesitantly, he grabbed Blaster's servo, holding it like a lifeline.

~I guess I just want you to be here. In this moment.~ Blaster squeezed the servo gently, trying to offer some comfort. ~Just stay with me for this moment.~ Blaster gave him a small smile.

"Alright."

* * *

The two mechs laid on their backs, looking up at the stars outside the city. Beside them, were their feline companions, curled into their respective host's side. Quietly, Blaster and Soundwave recalled some memories from before the war, before everything went wrong.

~Remember when Ratbat stormed into my apartment and was so surprised to see you, Steeljaw, and Ramhorn there?~ Soundwave asked softly looking up at the stars above him before looking at the scarlet and yellow mech laying beside him. Blaster laughed.

"My mech, that was priceless!" snickered Blaster. "He just stared at us like he thought we weren't real before walking out the room! Then he refused to look at us for the rest of the stellar cycle."

~And you had only been over helping me go over the codes I needed for the assignment. Not to mention you were trying to get me to watch a holovid you somehow got ahold of.~ Soundwave mused.

"To be fair, we were covered in blankets and on the couch."

~Touche.~

"He probably suspected we were doing something else."

~Stop!~

"It's probably true though!"

"I swear to Primus, you two stop talking about whatever the slag Ratbat thought you two were doing. I'm tired. I want to sleep, DAMMIT!" Ravage snarled. Both the mechs looked at the panther apologetically and Soundwave rubbed the top of Ravage's helm gently.

~I'm sorry we disturbed you, Ravage.~

"We'll stop arguing so loudly, 'Rav."

The two Decepticons stared at him with surprise, disbelief in their fields. Even Steeljaw was surprised.

"What?" Blaster asked confused by his companions disbelief.

"Nothing, it's just." Ravage hesitated, "You called me 'Rav. You haven't done that since we joined the Decepticons."

Blaster froze.

"Oh." he said simply, realizing he was right. "Well, I guess you guys never really left my processor. Deep down, you were still the mechs I could rely on."

Ravage nodded, accepting his answer before entering recharge.

Soundwave was staring intensely at the mech, studying him. Blaster sighed, knowing what he wanted to ask.

"Fire away, Soundwave." Blaster answered.

~Do you really still see us as family? Do you really see us as friends?~ Soundwave asked softly. Blaster let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." he admitted softly. Soundwave pushed himself off the floor, looking down on Blaster.

~Why?~ Came the question.

Blaster looked the mech straight in his optics, lifting a servo, placing it on the side of his mask.

"I don't know." the mech responded, "I guess even after everything, I couldn't bring myself to hate you, couldn't bring myself to forget who you **WERE**. I just couldn't. I couldn't let go of the memories of the good times." Blaster paused, "I couldn't forget what we once had. I guess, deep down, I hoped we could be what we were before." Soundwave blinked, then behind his mask, he smiled.

Soundwave sent the commands and his mask and visor slid back. Blaster stared at the mech, awe in his crystal blue optics. He felt Blaster's thumb stroke his cheek and he softly shuttered his warm amber optics closed, cheek pressing into his servo.

~I think we can try~ he answered softly. Soundwave gently pressed his forehelm against Blaster's, opening his optics to look him in his. Pulling away, he curled into his side, resting his helm on Blaster. He felt the mech wrap his arms around him before placing a soft kiss on his helm.

"You know, Rodimus is gathering a crew to look for the Knights of Cybertron." Blaster said, stroking the small of his back. Soundwave nodded, having watched the rallying call. A serious look appeared in his optics, "We would be leaving the planet and the signal wouldn't affect you." He immediately knew what he proposing.

Join the crew so the I/D chip wouldn't work because he would be to far away.

Soundwave really wanted to, but he knew.

~I can't.~ Soundwave answered, a hint of sadness in his voice, ~I need to make sure the Decepticons don't do anything that could cost us our place here.~

I need to make sure Ratbat doesn't do anything that could get us killed.

Blaster sighed, resting his chin on his helm, "Okay, I guess we ca-" A finger was placed on his mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

~No, I think you should join Rodimus' crew. There might be others out there that you will come across.~ Blaster looked hesitant, but Soundwave spoke again, ~You might be able to find some Autobots, Decepticons, or Neutrals. They might be in need of assistance.~

Blaster slowly nodded, seeing the logic in it, "Okay, I guess you're right. Besides, I might be able to find Eject." Soundwave smiled, remembering the little mech. He was tough as a turbo-fox on the hunt, refusing to take scrap from anyone.

~If you do go, stay safe or I'll personally hunt you down.~ Soundwave teasingly threatened, nuzzling Blaster.

Blaster smiled, "Okay! I won't get myself killed!" He gently kissed Soundwave before pulling away. Smiling, the mechs cuddled, bringing their respective cassettes close to them, finally entering recharge. Above them, the stars shone warmly.

* * *

**Notes: ** **Soundwave and Blaster talk after the war**


	4. Chapter Four: One Half of a Whole

Sideswipe tore through the streets, transforming suddenly to jump over the piles of cars in his way. He swiftly slid back into his , ignoring everything around him.

Find Hunter

He transformed in front of a tunnel, looking down into it's dark abyss. Sideswipe took in a deep intake and walked down into the darkness.

At first, he couldn't see anything. After a few seconds, he could finally see. He froze, seeing the blood staining the wall. Slowly, he walked forwards, watching warily for any enemies.

Suddenly, he felt something collapsing beneath hsi pede, a sickening CRUNCH filling the air. Sideswipe froze, lifting his pede, he then realized he had stepped on a dead human.

Barely holding back his half-processed energon, Sideswipe carefully watched where he stepped, going down farther the dark corridor.

He shuddered as he caught sight of the bodies, their flesh rotting away. He even caught sight of one infested with MAGGOTS.

Thank Primus he was alone when he purged.

Closing his optics, he shakily wiped the half-processed energon from his mouth. Forcing his optics open, he continued down the wrecked hallway, silently grieving for the innocent humans.

They didn't deserve it.

Finally, he came to the end.

Sideswipe froze, horrified by what he was seeing. In the center of the room, Hunter was strung up in the center of the rooms, wires hanging from his body. But it was the look in his eyes.

They were empty, nothing within them. Even though he was alive, those eyes were dead.

Sideswipe couldn't let him continue to suffer.

Closing his optics for a moment, he crossed the distance between him and the life support machine. Looking at the poor youngling one last time, Sideswipe rested his servo on the button, ready to give him peace.

"S-si-sides-wipe?"

Sideswipe froze when he heard the soft voice, unable to believe it. It couldn't be. It couldn't?!

He turned to see Hunter staring right at him, a weak glow returning to his eyes. Breaking out of his stupor, Sideswipe slid to a stop in front of him.

"HUNTER?!" Sideswipe cried, staring at the youngling, shocked. Hunter smiled weakly, life seeming to return to his face.

"No, I'm Scorponok." Hunter grinned, "Yes Sideswipe, it's me." Sideswipe felt the coolant pooling in his optics, begging to be released. He slowly lifted a digit, gently stroking Hunter's cheek.

"Y-you c-ca-me t-to p-ut m-me o-out o-of m-my mi-mis-ery, di-didn't y-you?" Hunter asked softly.

Sideswipe froze, not knowing how to answer his question.

How could he? Yes, he was about to turn off the life support machine, allowing him to finally die?

"You were, w-weren't yo-you?" said Hunter, a sad gleam in his eyes. Sideswipe sighed, nodding slowly. Hunter smiled sadly.

"I do-don't w-w-wan-wanna d-die yet." Hunter spoke gently, " I w-want t-to-o li-ve. I want to see V-ve-verity and Jim-jimmy. I w-want t-to live l-long e-enough to-o see t-the e-nd of y-your w-war." He paused.

"I w-want to s-see Sunstreaker, s-ee if w-we can dea-deal w-with the trauma w-we we-nt through together." Hunter whispered. Sideswipe froze. How could he break the news to him? That Sunstreaker was dead?

He couldn't keep it from him, Sideswipe had to be honest.

"Sunstreaker's dead." he said flatly, not betraying any emotion. Hunter was quiet, a shocked look appearing in his eyes.

"I see." Hunter answered softly.

Sideswipe stared at the human, wondering what he should do.

He ex-vented, "Do…" he paused before asking again, "Do you want to live?"

Hunter looked Sideswipe and answered with determination, "Yes."

Sideswipe smiled sadly, "I'll comn Ratchet and see if they can get you out of here alive."

As he turned to leave the tunnel, Hunter called out.

"Sideswipe? He did love you." He paused before turning to look at him.

"Thank you for telling me." Sideswipe whispered, before disappearing into the tunnel.

* * *

Sideswipe drove down the street, following the other Autobots, searching for a hideout. In his backseat, Hunter slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.

"I love you too, Sunstreaker." Sideswipe whispered.

* * *

**Notes: Hunter lives**


	5. Chapter Five: Thoughts

Pain.

Pain. Pain. PAIN.

Everything hurt, my senses overwhelming me. I could hear everything, I could hear the sound of sparkbeats.

And I was slowly going mad.

I clutched my helm, trying to keep the noise out of my helm.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up to see a feline-like Cybertronian looking at me with concern. Beside him was another strange looking mech.

Thoughts and sounds were forced into my mind, causing another spike of pain.

"I-can h-everything hurts." I whimpered, "You're… you're Steeljaw." Steeljaw's companion rumbled with warning before Steeljaw nudged him gently. Steeljaw trotted forward, pressing his nasal ridge gently against my forehelm.

"How did you know?" Steeljaw asked, curiosity in his optics.

"I can hear everything. It hurts." I whimpered.

"You're an outlier." Steeljaw breathed in awe.

"WOAH! He must be like that other mech the others found earlier!" Steeljaw's companion exclaimed.

"Ramhorn?!" Steeljaw cried.

"What?!" Ramhorn asked, "I'm just saying!"

Steeljaw sighed, shaking his helm. He then looked at me, sympathy in his optics.

"So, you can hear everything, but it is hurting your helm?" Steeljaw asked gently. I nodded, trying to not scream with pain.

"I can smell things only a few people can. One thing and a friend learned is that you need to focus on one thing." Steeljaw said, "Maybe that's something you need to try."

"W-what… do I need to focus on?" I asked shakily.

"Anything." Steeljaw replied simply. Hesitantly, I focused on Steeljaw, focused on everything Steeljaw. Beside Steeljaw, Ramhorn grinned.

"I think it's time to go home." Ramhorn chuckled, "And I'll comn the others that we're bringing a new mech to join our pack!"

Steeljaw smiled and looked at me.

"You know." mused Steeljaw, "We never asked your name." I stared at the two mechs for a few moments, then I smiled at the them.

"Blaster. My name is Blaster."

* * *

**Notes: Blaster is like honest**


	6. Chapter Six: Hidden

It was difficult.

I kept this secret with me for a long time, kept it since my birth. The only one who knows is my Conjunx Endura. Even then, I refuse to talk about my past.

I recall my earliest memories. Memories of a time before I had gone by my previous name.

Memories of my carrier and sire.

They were painful to look back on. Painful to remember what they were once like. Especially my sire.

He wasn't always a tyrant. Wasn't always the monster we knew then.

I hate the Senate. I had been with my carrier's close friend, a medic who had a clinic in the Dead End. He had been watching me while my creators were working, my sire in those mines, looking for energon. My carrier had been working on the streets, enacting his duty as an Enforcer. It was always like that.

Until **THAT **day.

Carrier's friend had been less of a grouch then. He was more fun, willing to let me do what I wanted, as long as I didn't get hurt.

I always wanted to do the things that had risks.

Anyways, both my creators had been out working, so my carrier had called his friend.

Ratchet

It was the same routine, just like always. Or so I had thought then.

I had been scribbling in a datapad while Ratchet was watching me from his chair. I was focused on the datapad, Ratchet was focused on me, and no one was paying attention to what was going on outside.

I remember the sound of the door being kicked down, the shouting that made my audio receptors hurt. I had tried to cover my audial finails, but a mech had grabbed my wrist, twisting it.

Ratchet had been pinned to the floor, screaming threats of what he would do if the they didn't let us go. I didn't understand then. All I understood was that Ratchet was angry, the mechs were being mean, and I wanted my creators. Wanted my gentle and loving sire. Wanted my tough but caring carrier.

But it wasn't meant to be.

They knocked Ratchet out, but not before wrecking the house. I remember crying, them screaming at me to shut up, then the pitch black.

When I came to, I had been strapped to a table, surrounded by a group of mean mechs, the ones sire and carrier didn't like. Senators, I heard Ratchet say once. One was missing though, the only one my creators liked, the one my carrier was friends with. He wasn't there.

I had caught one sight of one of the Senators, the one who was bossy to the mech with the mask and visor. The masked mech had been nice to me when my carrier had gone to the Senate building for his ornly report of the crime in the city he was assigned to. The Senators, except for carrier's friend, Shockwave, insisted that I stay out of the room, not wanting me to be there because of my sire. To them, I was something that shouldn't exist. Shockwave solved the problem by calling one of his students, explaining they would watch me while carrier was in the meeting with the Senators.

The mech had done a good job of watching me until he turned his back for a moment, that had been all I needed. I climbed into the vent, wandering through the maze. I don't know how long I had been in there, only that I had turned around a corner and came face to face with a strange mech, his scarlet optics widened with surpris. The mech had a very strange frame. He seemed to stand with both his legs and arms, his audio horns were shaped strangely, seemingly able to fold back. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before he tentatively nudged me. I remember giggling, liking the new mech. The mech had then picked me up by the collar with his mouth, lifting my pedes off the ground. It felt strange, but I didn't mind.

He had carried me through the maze of vents until he came to a hole in the wall. The mech leapt through it, landing far below it in front of another mech.

The mech wore a mask and visor, his paint job a dull shade of blue. The mech had stared at me with surprise before picking me up, taking me down the hallway. During the trek, the mech had taken off his mask and visor, entertaining me by making funny faces, even crossing his emerald optics. When we got closer to the room the other mech had been watching me in, we heard my carrier screaming, demanding where I was. As soon as the mech heard carrier, his mask and visor snapped on, covering his face again. He knocked on the door and I still remember their surprised faces.

A jolt of electricity jerked me out of my thoughts, reminding me of where I was. My audio receptors had been turned off, so I didn't hear what they were saying.

Then the pain started.

I screamed until my voice box glitched, thrashed until I was to tired, and I had never noticed them prying open my sparkchamber. I had felt something piercing it and everything went dark. When I came to, I was in a different body. It was a different design, nothing like my carrier or sire. Later, they took me out of Iacon, placing me in a city that was known for how poor it was and the crime.

The city later burned to the ground because of me.

Nyon

I spent the rest of my sparkinghood in Nyon, becoming a mech. But I noticed this one mech that always watched me since I came here. When I confronted him, he revealed the truth. He was working for the Senate, here to make sure I don't go back to my carrier or sire, so I don't reveal that I am actually alive.

I almost punched the mech.

But I couldn't, there was something in me that would detonate, something that would kill me.

Maybe I was being selfish, but I wanted to live, wanted to have the chance to see them even if they couldn't know who I was.

How bitter that turned out for me.

My creators weren't the same people I knew. My sire wasn't kind or gentle, he was cruel and brutal. My carrier wasn't better off either, sure, he still had compassion for others, but he always responded with violence now. He didn't give any other option a chance now.

It hurt. Knowing who they are now.

I saw my carrier first. For the first time in eighteen vorns, I saw him. My carrier.

But he wasn't here for me. He was here for a civilian who was making a deal with Swindle, I slipped away from the crowd, scaling the side of the building, going through a secret entrance. Below me, I saw the confrontation go down. My carrier was yelling at the mech to stand down, but the mech wasn't listening to him.

A flicker of movement caught my attention. Looking down, I saw a yellow mech, a gun in his servos. It then struck me.

They're going to kill him.

I was preparing to leap down and tackle the mech, but it was to late. The yellow mech pulled the trigger, blowing the mech's helm off. I had froze with shock, horrified by what they had done. To my horror, my carrier ran after Swindle, a bloodlust in his optics.

It scared me.

I jumped out the secret entrance, landing awkwardly, I dashed out the alley way, running onto the streets. Pushing through the mechs, I looked frantically for my carrier and Swindle.

To my horror, I saw him BEATING Swindle, a shocked crowd surrounding them. Thankfully, the yellow mech stopped him, saving Swindle from being beaten to death.

Suddenly, my flared to life and a code came through.

Code: 24.3/76%1020120818

With a heavy spark, I knew what I would have to do.

Everything had been a blur, me just wanting to get everything over with. It doesn't matter anyways.

My carrier and sire had teamed up to defeat Zeta after he sent his Omega Destructors into Nyon, but after Zeta was killed everything went to hell.

The war went into full swing, destroying our home.

Primus, will the pain ever end?

* * *

The war's over. The war's over. All of our pain and suffering is done.

We can rest.

* * *

My sire had been in trial, my carrier being the judge since Chief Justice Tyrest wasn't there. My sire had been charged with multiple charges of murder, illegal weaponry, neo-technism, and among other things.

But he had a contingency plan. If he believed the trial wasn't going along fairly, he would be judged by the Knights of Cybertron.

He was going to be placed on my ship.

He was going to be in the same place as me.

Primus help me.

* * *

My origins are a secret. No one knew the truth about me except my Conjunx Endura. I'm not a forged mech. I was kindled.

I'm the son of a miner and enforcer

I'm the son of a tyrant and hero

I'm the son of two leaders

My name is Rodimus

And my creators are Megatron and Optimus Prime

* * *

**Notes: Rodimus is Megatron and Optimus' son**


	7. Chapter Seven: Meeting

"Sir, why did you ask to meet me?" Shatter asked, walking beside her commander. Her commander, Onslaught, turned to her, his visor blank. She tried to keep herself still, not wanting to squirm under her superior's intense stare.

"We have some new recruits here on base." Onslaught said, slowly. Shatter stopped mid-step, freezing in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh." Shatter stared at Onslaught, confused, "Why did you meet with me to tell me about the recruits?"

Onslaught chuckled, "Because you will be training one of them." Shatter's jaw dropped, her optics wide with shock. Shatter was quiet, unable to believe it.

" WHAT?! " She screeched, the sound echoing throughout the base.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight. Onslaught dragged you out of patrol, ordered you to his office, you two left his office, walked through the hallway, and then he dropped the news on you." Astrotrain grunted, pouring high-grade for himself. Beside him, Blitzwing was laughing his aft off.

The pitspawn.

Shatter glared at the laughing maniac, wondering if she should pistol whip him. She then decided against this.

"Shut up, 'Blitz. At least you didn't crash from the shock of it." She grumbled, gulping her high-grade. Their optics snapped towards her, well, visor in Blitzwing's case.

"You crashed?!" They cried in unison, shocked. Instead of looking at them, she surveyed the , studying the mechs and femmes in the room. She saw the base's resident chief (vain) medic and he was currently flirting with one of the Stunticons. Breakdown, she believed.

Astrotrain followed her line of sight and chuckled.

"Oh, poor Breakdown." Astrotrain snickered, "He's going to fall so hard for him." The two other triple-changers looked at him with confusion.

"What the slag are you talking about, 'Astro?" Blitzwing asked, staring at Astrotrain like he grew a second helm.

"Knockout is obviously into him, not to mention Breakdown feels the same. I mean, you can tell!" Astrotrain exclaimed. Blitzwing stared at him, jaw dropping.

"Primus, HELP ME!" Shatter muttered, looking at her fellow triple-changers with fond exasperation, "There's also something I forgot to tell you guys."

" WHAT did you FORGET to tell US !" Blitzwing growled, staring at her right in her optics.

She gulped before blurting out:

"The recruit I'm training is a triple-changer like us!"

They stared at her before screeching.

" WHAT?! "

* * *

Shatter stood beside her high-ranking officers. She took in an intake, glancing nervously to each of her sides.

Shatter wasn't a high ranking officer. She definitely wasn't qualified to be training a recruit. She didn't understand why Onslaught ignored the rules when it clearly said subordinates aren't to train recruits.

The sound of the doors opening brought her out of her thoughts. The recruits shuffled into the room, looking nervously at them. She searched through the recruits, trying to see which one was a triple-changer. Shatter caught sight of the triple-changer, his posture stiff.

He stuck out like a sore digit, being the only triple-changer.

"Cadet Dropkick, your trainer with be Shatter." Onslaught rumbled.

Shatter stepped forward, not betraying anything. He stared at her, stunned.

"Cadet, come with me." She ordered, gesturing him to follow her. Dropkick followed her, still a little bit stunned. They walked down the corridor, silent.

"So." Dropkick said, breaking the silence, "What's your rank?" She turned to eye, him, wondering if she should just tell him to mind his own business.

But he's only curious. Besides, Dropkick should probably know I'm a subordinate, she mused.

"Subordinate. I'm not an officer." Shatter answered simply. Dropkick stopped in his tracks, staring at her.

"Really?!" he exclaimed, "Are you sure?!" Despite herself, she smiled amused. "I think I would know my own rank, Dropkick." she chuckled. His optics lit up with relief, glad that he wasn't in trouble.

"I guess this won't be bad." laughed Dropkick, his rotary blades shaking with laughter.

"I think you're right, comrade." smiled Shatter.

* * *

**Notes: Shatter and Dropkick meet each other for the first time**


	8. Chapter 8: Star

_You never back down,_

_You never give up_

_Refusing to be bent_

_Or broken_

_You tossed your helm,_

_Strutted through the halls_

_Showing you did not care_

_what they thought_

_Your laugh made_

_my world brighter_

_Your smile lifted my spark_

_Your kindness brings a_

_smile to my face_

_You are a Star_

_You are my Star_

* * *

_Time has passed_

_Lost precious moments_

_Things have changed_

_and so have you_

_No more laughs_

_no more smiles_

_Instead,_

_cackles and sneers_

_You cause harm,_

_you cause destruction_

_You now fire without_

_care_

_When you look_

_at me,_

_there is anger_

_What happened to you?_

_What happened to my_

_Star?_


End file.
